Memories
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: Chihiro's memories of the spirit world may have been forgotten, but through the years Chihiro's drawings and actions have showed her she hasn't forgotten.


**Good day everyone! Since Spirited Away is my most favorite animated movie of Studio Ghibli, **

**I thought I'd make a story about her years after, also please remember that she has forgotten her memories of the spirit world and this is in Chihiro's POV.**

**Please Review after your done reading! **

* * *

**Age 10-13**

I've always loved coming to the gate of the old amusement park, drawing in front of the gate or walking my dog Kohaku there. For some reason, when I adopted him the name just popped in my head and that's been his name ever since.

All the drawings and paintings I make are imaginative and beautiful at the same time, well that's what my friends and family say. I could really never understand myself why I love making white and green dragons, frogs that wear clothes, two old woman with strangely enormous heads and this strangely ghost creature with a white mask.

Also, whenever I go with my Mom and Dad to the dried up Kohaku River, I always feel like someone's always with me. He (I think it's a he) makes me feel so...I can't really make it out but something always tingles inside.

* * *

**Age 13-16**

A few years past and I have been still the best artist in my class, I've even made some really good friends. But still whenever I visit the old dried up Kohaku River with friends or on my own, I still have this feeling somebody's watching me.

I also became the swimming champion after so many lessons of swimming in the past; I've become a water-lover since when we moved, always having this urge to run into the water.

I still sometimes once in awhile go to the old amusement park still.

* * *

**Age 16-18**

Some more years pass, I still love drawing, drawing these strange creatures. I once tried stopping myself, but I guess old habits die hard.

My friends urge me to have a boy-friend like they do, I've always seemed to be the mysterious and somewhat lonely type.

Not like a speech where I'm all shy and my voice so low everything has to be completely quiet, that's way to easy, I am the most bravest and most independent person my whole class knows.

Also, all the girls in my class are freaked out by spiders, I am the one to call when there is a spider emergency.

* * *

**Age 18-20**

More and more years seem to slip by, my friends grow up and I do too, sadly my dog Kohaku had died of old age, I miss him terribly.

I have still the habit of drawing creatures out of fun, I am now an artist for children's books and adults. I once in a while have time to go see my parents, now in their golden years. I also visit the now restored Kohaku River every now and then, I also still have this wonderful feeling that someone is with me.

I'm trying to find the right man for me, still not being able to decide to stay single or not.

* * *

**Age 20-23**

I've finally decided to find a man for me, I now have a new dog whose name is Lin and I am meeting this wonderful kind man named Daiki, he is in writing books for children and adults.

My parents died a comfortable life, I am grieving for them still trying to recover too.

I go to the Kohaku River, Daiki comes along too and we talk about things, but whenever I still come over to that old river, I still feel like someone is with me.

* * *

**Age 23-26**

A few years past and Daiki and me are now happily married. But then a life-taking illness arrived, and Daiki was taken along with many others.

Now I am single again.

Lin had ran away and was killed by a car in a highway. I now am visiting the Kohaku River daily, for after the death of my husband, something inside me is urging on to go into the water.

After some time in summer when it was very hot. I put my bare foot in the water of the Kohaku River to try to cool me off a bit, then I saw someone. He was a 13 year old boy with forest-green hair and sea-green eyes and I say out of nowhere "Haku." And the boy smiled and said

"Hello Chihiro."

Then suddenly he disappeared in the breeze, I wondered who he was ever since.

* * *

**Age 26-29**

Ever since I met that boy, I've been absent minded thinking who he was, and while I was driving I didn't see where I was going and crashed. Then I found myself in darkness until I saw my parents, Daiki and that strange young boy. I came to them and hugged my parents and Daiki and looked at the boy, then suddenly I said again "Haku."

And then looked at Daiki and my family, they all smiled.

Haku looked at me and said "You're finally with us, it's been a long time since we last met." And I nodded, and said

"I hope can remember soon, all I know about you is your name." And we walked towards somewhere I couldn't even imagine in my time when I was alive and Haku looked at me and said

"Welcome back Chihiro, we've waited a long time for you."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Also, when Chihiro died she and the rest of her deceased family have reunited and Haku is there since I've made in this world that Heaven and the Spirit World is very close to each other and Haku is partially dead and partially a spirit. **

**Thanks/Arigatou for reading!**

**VictiniReshi54 :)**


End file.
